(Redo) Uni-Dimensional War
by G-Wren
Summary: War has come to all the Dimensions and they are be being destroyed by a being named Abbadon. Joseph the adopted Sayian brother of Goku and all his friends from different Dimensions must ban together to save their homes.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone I am remaking my Dimension Story and its also on facebook as The Fan-Made Story page and this story is going to be really big like there will be a lot of Heroes and Villains New and old and I don't own any of the Characters from any anime or show they other than the new characters the old characters that the writers have made/created they have all the credit. so I hope you enjoy this and I will work on continue and I also forgot I don't own Markiplier there is a character name Mark who is based on markiplier he is and inspiration if it wasn't for him I would not be remaking and continuing this so enjoy this story check out the page my friends will be drawing pictures may take a while but you know how that works anyway enjoy the story ^^.

Prologue

"Welcome to the Time Dimension where we make sure that ALL universes and Dimensions are kept on their right paths whether different or almost similar to that dimension's universe's timelines. Believe me there are a lot of dimensions so don't ask how many, even I don't have that answer, but I will tell you this there is always more and more coming… Oh yes I forgot to tell you my name. My name is Mark and I am your host. I'll be showing you around the workplace, but I'm not telling you where you all are going to be and that's for Trey to tell you, you will meet her later." Mark looks around at all the new associates and thinks to himself 'hmmmmm there isn't a lot today this year is there but no matter its not like this is the first time.' "Alright you all….." Before he said anything else someone interrupted him. "SIR WE HAVE A PROBLEM WE NEED YOUR SERVICE ON THIS ONE!" Mark looks up at the Gentlemen. "John what kind of problem is it?" "You have to see for yourself and no worries we have someone to take your place to show everyone around." John says in a concern and trusting voice. Mark nodded and young man took his place and Mark followed John to their destination and they enter a big room with lots of touch screen computers and a lot of people talking and nobody seems happy. "So what's the problem everyone?" A tall girl walks up to Mark with a notepad and pen and says " Sir we been getting some kind of Virus that keep going off and on like every 20 seconds like about now…." As soon as she finished her sentence a red light start forming from the all the screens TV and then a figure appeared from the screen you cant see the figure it was like in a dark room and the person spoke. "Hello Mark its been a long time hasn't it!" Mark looks at the figure on the screen in horror. "YOU! W-Why…. You back and How?" Looked at the Dark Figure that cannot see in horror and the Dark Figure starts to laugh so evilly that brings chills to everyone in the room. "No need just know that Im back and everyone will see their end and I will destroy everything." The Dark Figure finishes and the screen dissapears and Mark looked so horriffied that it changed really quickly to anger. " EVERYONE THIS IS A CODE RED GET RID OF THE VIRUS AND KEEP AN EYE ON THE DIMENSTIONS AND JOHN COME WITH ME AND TREY TAKE OVER RIGHT NOW TILL JOHN COMES BACK!" Mark turns around and storms out of the room and John follows Trey the women you saw with the notepad bows and starts ordering everyone. "Whats going on Sir, who was that?" John says in a worried tone. "Abaddon he is back and we are all in trouble we need to get ready to go to war but it seems Time God fortold of this moment to happen there will be a Unidimensional War its finally here." John felt horrified and he thought to himself ' There will be a war that will be the fate of every being in the universes and dimensions will this truly be the end to all of us what will we do.' "Mark Sir what is your plan it's not like the universes of the Dimensions will understand us or believe us." Mark stopped and looked back to John and says. " Yes your right but I'm not going to warn them I have a feeling that we already have help but not sure how it will go, but I have a feeling its already started and right now we must talk to the Time God and tell him what is happening so make haste John." Mark and John started to off the Time God for answers and help. And now off to a Dimension that is powerful from all the rest of the Dimensions called The Dragon Ball Dimension to where before the start of its destruction and we see a planet from the world of the Kais and in a land There stood a man with spiky crazy hair that goes all over the place, he is wearing an orange GI with blue wrist bands, and he is staring across the green field looking at a power level that just came out of nowhere horrifying the man. A figure walks up to the man and spoke. "_**Goku**_...Is there something wrong". The person walked next to him who had long silver hair was looking at Goku with a worried look. "I don't Know Kibitoshin but I'm worried, I feel an evil presence that is not in this dimension but in my brothers Dimension." Kibitoshin looked in horror. "You mean Joseph's Dimension why would something evil be there and are we in danger." Goku looked at the Kibitoshin and shrugged. "Not sure but I have a feeling it will come here and destroy us all." Kibitoshin looked stunned and worried. "Then we must warn and get ready and get everyone out and go see your brother correct." Goku nodded and smiled. "Yes and I can't wait to see my brother again and everyone will be happy also." Kibitoshin smiled and agreed. Yes now let's head back." The two men head to warn every one of the evil that's going to destroy their universe and dimension.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any Dbz characters and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 1:The Tail that Brings back Memories

It was Five in the morning a young man with spiky hair and a long streak on the front is across his side left closed eye diagonally, and as he is sleeping he breaths heavilly and dreaming in both a good dream and a nightmare."Where am I and am I dreaming." His voice echoes through the a figure appears in front of him a Tall man wearing an orange gi, his hair is spiky all over the place and around his head and the tall figure is smiling at the young man."Im gonna miss you Joseph but I know you will never forget me but Im gonna do something that will be good for training" The figure stares at Joseph as he is smiling and speaking.'How does he know my name and why is he speaking as if he knows me? This is just weird and this does not seem like a normal dream but at the same time why does he seem familiar. Then it came to me.  
'GOKU BUT HOW AND WHY AND DO I HAVE TO REMEMBER...DARN IT...Why can't I remember am I sposed to?'And as the young man was in thought of this he realize he was still speaking to me and the last words he heard from him before he fade."The Tail will bring you Truth so See you again Joseph." As he says this he put two fingers on his forhead and disappears."HEY WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN...?" He Screamed at the tall man before he disappears. Joseph looks around for the tall man."Where did he go?" Then out of nowhere into the darkness Joseph hears a laughter it did not sound good but evil and Joseph turns around to find the laughter and see where it was and as he was turning around he saw a scene that was horrifying he saw bodies all around him and he recognize most of them it was the bodies of his family and he looked over to his right and saw a figure but the figure was hard to see but as Joseph was looking around again of his families dead bodies he wanted to cry but he didnt instead it went toward more of rage and he felt a power start to surge through his body and his eyes start to turn teal and before you know it he woke up from the nightmare. Joseph looked around again in his room, more like a basement and he looked around to make sure he didnt wake up his father who is sleeping on the other side of the basement."It was a dream well more of a nightmare but not normal at all more like the same dream except the last part but what does this mean." He whispers this for himself to hear, as he is still breathing heavily he decides to get up out of bed and walk upstairs out of the basement and into the living room and meditate to calm himself so he can train.

Far Deepest of Space...

In deep space beyond galaxies and to the depths of the darkness of the universe to a fleet of spaceships surrounding a a huge ship heading to who knows where.  
An Old man walk down one the hallways of the ship to a room and as he steps in he see a tall figure looking into a window to space.  
"Ah Glidelo my second in commmand is there something you need?" The Figure says. "Lord Abaddon our army is ready at your command and we await your orders to proceed." Said Glide and Abaddon turns around with an evil smirk and opens his mouth wide and grins sharp teeth starts to shown from inside his as though he ate something. "Yes but it seems we dont have enough do we hmmmmm but I seem to have a plan to that." Abaddon speaks in a tone so cold you want to curl up and die. "What you mean my Lord what is your plan and how we gonna get more to join our army." "Its just a simple I walk through dimensions and bring armies and also strong soldiers who will my captains." "Is that even possible my lord I have never heard such a thing or that power exists." "It exists and I can pull it off just watch." As he says this and points his right hand a black ball of light shot out of his hand and went to a wall and created a kind of was astounded as he looked at the vortex."So where does this vortex lead to sire." He says this with a curious tone. "This leads to the Dragon ball Dimension Universe and that's where I'm going to" "Your going there alone don't you need a team with you sire." "No need Glidelo I can handle this dimension and when I'm done there I'm going destroy it so take over till I'm back I have other Dimensions to go to after this then we will go to war." He walks to the vortex and disappears and the vortex dissipates and Glidelo only bows."As you wish my lord."

Back to Earth...

"Eight hundred and Fifty-Eight and Eight hundred and Fifty-Nine, Nine hundred...Phew well that's enough push ups and sit ups, its surprising that I can do that many? Wow.. Well on with punches and kicks." I started punching and kicking the air as fast I can which surprises me because Im moving at the speed of light which is not normal but I didnt care so I kept training but then I stopped, I hear a voice calling out to me and I look behind me and see my little brother running up to me with a smile on his face. "Hey Tremayne is there something you need?" I smile at him as he runs up to me. "Well Mom wants you inside I guess she needs to talk to you about something and how many push-up and sit-ups did you do today." He asks with curiosity in his voice.'What does mother want'I thought to myself."hmmmm nine hundred each." I smirked when I saw his jaw drop."NINE HUNDRED NO WAY...That is alot more than yesterday you shouldn't be overdoing unless your not human unless your like Aura the Hero of Earth." Tremayne chuckled at the last part of his comment. I ignore his last part of his comment.  
"Well I would have done more but thought not too and Im fine its like my body can actually take it and it feels great but anyway lets go before mother starts getting mad for no reason" Me and my brother walked inside our house, I looked around the house for mom but not sure where she is and so I yelled out."MOM...MOM"I hear a noise from upstairs and then steps as a women walks downstairs in regular clothes and as she walks downstairs she says"Coming Joseph" I look at her."Wats up little bro said you needed to talk to me" "Yes I was wondering why you didnt wake me up so we can do excercises together what happen with that mister hmmmm" "Sorry I forgot and had something on my mind and woke up really early"I half said the truth and thought'I dont want her to know or anyone for that matter about that nightmare or they will think theres something wrong with me so I'm sorry for half lying please forgive me' "Oh okay thats understanding..." Before she says anything else Tremayne interrupts her with excitement."MOM Joseph said he did nine hundred push ups and sit ups cant you believe it its incredible I dont think hes human." He says this as he chuckles. Mom looks at me with an eyebrow raise."Really, you sure your not lying about that." I look at her and did a vegeta position as I folded my arms to my chest."Why would I lie about that I know I did that much but I was also thinking of doing more...What? Is that a problem?" I look at her with a serious expression as I raise my eyebrow of my own. "Well yes and no".She walks to the kitchen while she was saying this and pulls out a pan from a cupboard and I started to feel fear and wide eyes at the object of Doom in her hand and she looks at me again with a look of concern."Is there something wrong dear." I snap out of fear and just cleared my throat."AHEM...No nothing is wrong and I might as well get ready for work." I leave the kitchen as fast as I can before she says anything else. I walked up the stairs and went to a bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror and thought to myself' Why did I freaked out about a Pan how odd' Before I even had a second to think all of a sudden I started to feel an itchy sensation from my tail bone started to be annoying and I scratch it like crazy then it went away and I took my shower and got ready for work and headed out.

Two Hours at Work...  
I stand behind the counter by my register just waiting for a customer to come to the front of me to buy anything from the store but all I can see is customers just looking or chatting about the news."Aura and Oculus did it again." Customer A said. I overhear the conversation about superheroes. Customer B then said "What did they save now Gerald?" Gerald starts to get upset." Wanda They saved a bank from being robbed, Stupid Vigilantes why dont they let the Police take care of it we dont need heroes thats what the law is for." I look up at this Gerald and got upset." Excuse me Sir if I was you I be glad we have heroes because without them the law would never stop them or the police because they have no power but heroes do" I look at him and he look at me with an angered look. "You punk you dont know anything what do you think the laws are there for, and to obey especially for vigilantes who should not be vigilantes." I look at this Gerald guy and was gonna say something when a customer came in the store looking suspicious but before i could look further Gerald yelled at me."I WAS TALKING TO YOU!" Gerald says and i notice him turning red with anger and I apologized and said to him." Sorry I guess I wasnt paying attention so you gonna buy the..." I got interupted by the suspicious person who just a bag and looks at me. " Look we can do this the hard way or the easy... AND EVERYONE ELSE THATS HERE GET DOWN TO THE GROUND! This is a Robbery now give me all the money and even in the safe." The robber looks at me and everyone else and I wasn't too happy about this. " So do you think this is a good idea sir." I say this as I noticed something inside me starting to tick and I started to feel a little rage and the Robber felt annoyed. " You better do as I say and just so you know I'm not the only one." As he said that three more come in the Gas Station and I'm thinking to myself. 'Ok this is interesting but why a Gas Station ah well... But then again this is really annoying.' I look at the Robbers and shook my head. "You all are really annoying and why rob a Gas Station and not a bank?" The Robber point his gun at me and was not too happy. " Your really starting to annoy me kid if you don't start bringing out the money I will shoot you full of lead." I look at him and started to smirk. "You know you will regret it sir so i reconsider and just walk away." 'Why am I saying this? This isnt normal but I like it.' The Robber looks at me and starts to get pissed now. "YOU ASK FOR IT PUNK NOW DIE!" He starts shooting at me and next thing he knows I disappear right behind them. "WAIT! WHAT! WHERE DID HE GO?" He looks around as did the others and I spoke. "I'm over here!" They turned around and they look at me not happy and I smirked and the weirdest thing happen I powered up and all around me is a gold aura and my eyes turned teal and hair turned gold and not caring about whats happening to I look at the Robbers and all four of them start shooting at me and I caught every bullet and dropped them to the ground and disapeared and knocked each one out and I looked around and I went to my normal self and looked around again. "Uhh that was weird what happen to me? I felt something that was normal like it was an instinct that I have done before." I tried to remember as hard as I could then all of a sudden I start to feel pain in my tail bone and it went away." AHH!" I look around again and realized I'm gonna get fired for stopping a robbery so I just left my job before the police came. "Gotta go bye."  
As I was running to a safe place to look around myself if anything was different. "Well nothing is abnormal and I dont get it how did that happen?" I look around again and started to feel I was being watched."I think its time I just walk home." I take my time walking home.

four hours later...  
I make it home after wasting time walking and I open my door and yell out. "I'M HOME!" I wait to hear someone but I was hoping not to hear the one voice that I despise.  
"SHUT UP YOU DONT HAVE TO YELL YOU FREAK!" Female voice screams at me as the door opens by the door that I just came in. "Hi Jessy!" Jessy looks at me a threatening look and her voice went vemon." _Ya like I care you shouldn't be here your just useless why dont you just live on the streets to where you belong_!" She turns around and slams the door and I just shrugged. "Well bye I guess?" I start to smell something really good and realize my sense of smell is strong like I can smell what is been cooked." Smells like two Turkeys and mashed potatoes and corn." I walk to the kitchen and see mom cooking." Hi mom is dinner ready." Mother looks at me and smile." Welcome home son, No its not it will be in an hour so just wait a minute. How was work today?" I look at her and thought to myself.' I'm sorry for lying about this mom but you dont need to know its best your not ready for what happen I need to figure myself out.' "It went okay same thing but different day." She nods and turns around to keep cooking and says." Well thats good. Why dont you get cleaned up before we set the table." I nod and head upstairs to take a shower."

The Dinner Table...

At the table the family are sitting and before we eat we always pray I dont pray but I listen and wait till we eat and as the prayer chant ended we all dig in and talk what happen and stupid gossip which I ignore and I started to eat really fast like there is no tomorrow. "Your such a pig." Jessy says as she looks at me with disgust.  
" Orry s o elicious."I say this with a mouthful of food. My step dad and dad look at me with bewilderment as I'm inhaling my food and my mom looks at me with a angry look."Manners son."I swallowed the food thats in my mouth and I apologized but I knew deep down inside that this is how I eat and I chuckled to myself about how I eat. I hear my Step-Father say something "I heard in the news that somehow our moon is supposed to get really big and bright tonight even though its not a complete full moon." He says this to stop the silence."Thats cool why is that George." My mother says."I'm not sure why but its gonna look beautiful"Then suddenly I felt pain in my spine like pain that I ever felt before and I started to shake and screamed in agony and tried very hard to get up both of my dads run up to me and tried to see whats wrong and five seconds later you hear a rip and then I realize that the pain is gone and I stand up and look around sweat coming down."Ouch that hurt what happen why was I in pain "I say this out loud and I look up and notice my family were ten feet away from me."What wrong you guys." Their faces looked pale as they pointed at me and my little brother says to me."Look behind your back."I Look behind me and I see a brown tail wagging and then I blanked out and hear the words from the tall man with with spiky hair."The Tail will bring you Truth." And all of a sudden I felt a door open in my mind as I started to see flashbacks from a child to an adult like everything made sense to why I have a tail and why I train hard and the only words that came out while I was in a blank trance remembering almost everything to that missing puzzle to who I trully am. "I am a Sayian Warrior and my Sayian name is Jarock."

Five Hours Ago After The Robbery...

A super Hero that is looking down at Joseph is keeping an eye on and thinks to himself. 'The Young man that I know is my Fiance's Brother he is starting to awaken but it hasn't happened yet his tail has not appeared, but why is it taking its time?... Oh well but I didn't think he turn Super Sayian right off the bat that was really interesting but it was only a fluke, like complete instinct to defend so it doesn't count but I do have a feeling that his tail will come out later on tonight.' He starts to pull out a communicator device and pushes a button and speaks. "Oculus this is Aura do you read me?" You hear static and then a voice." Oculus here whats going on?" Aura starts to smile. " Jarock will get his memories back later I felt his power level earlier and didnt expect him to be a Super Sayian level." There was a pause other then static and then Oculus speaks in a surprise tone. " That cant be right unless its instinct isn't it?. Aura nods. "It sure is but it will be soon so tell Dan and everyone whats going on? I'm gonna head home and tell Daisha." Oculus says." Okay see ya when I get home." Oculus ends the communicator and Aura puts his communicator away looks at the distance. "Goku will be so proud that his memories will be back. And as for you Jarock I can't wait to spar with you." Aura smirks and starts flying towards his home.

Hopefully the next chapter wont take long and I hoped that you enjoyed it cant wait to read the reviews.

So see ya next time everyone ^^.


End file.
